Magic Seyio High
by Punk- Chan
Summary: Amu Hinamori is moving to a new school. This school and every one in it has magic. Throw in magic and regular problems and u get a mees. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Punk-chan : Hi very one welcome to my first shugo chara story.

Amu : hi Punk-chan

Discalmer: artisct punk does not own shugo chara.

Character description

Tsukiyomi Ikuto : Level :Devil – Lust- Dark

Tuskiyomi Utau : Level : Angel : Music : Light

Souma Kukai : Level : Devil : Sport : Dark

Mashiro Rima : Level : Angel : Comedy : Light

Fujisaki Naghiko : Level : Devil : Dance : Light

Yuki Yaya : Level : Devil : Baby : Dark

Sanjou Kari : Level : Angel :samuri : Dark

Hinamori Amu Level : Unknown : unkown : Unknown

In this fanfic there are ( this weakest to strongest. )

Mage - 129475

Witch- 190

Angel / Devil - 7

Magic Devilish Angel - 1


	2. New School, Summoning

Punk –Chan: every one this my first story be kind to me and give me ideas

Ikuto: So we have another magic story. This will suck

Amu: Ikuto that's not nice

Punk-Chan: * Gloomy aura* Well I guess no amuto then Maybe I could do Tad-

Ikuto: No continue it in Amuto. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Punk-Chan does not own Shugo Chara

Amu P.O.V

'' Amu-chan, Wake up or you will be late for school.'' My fairy Ran said. So was Miki, Su and Dia

Oh, I need to get up before Ran starts cheering. Getting ready by magic me and run to my new school Seyio High School. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amu P.O.V

Now I have my schedule, my locker and so now I have to go to class 4c. '' Amu-chan, why is everyone staring at us. '' Dia asked. She was right though everyone looked at them so weirdly. Does anybody else have a Shugo fairy? Well I need to get to class. "Oh, here's my class." I said when I looked up.

"Kids we have a new student. Her name is Himamori Amu.'' Sensei said saying my name incorrectly.

"It's Hinamori." My charas and I said in sync while we stepped in. Everyone looked at me so, I switched to my cool and spicy side "Hinamori Amu nice to meet 'cha.'' I said. All of them looked at me in awe. Sensei then old me to sit down in the corner. "Well today we will be doing Summoning. " Tuskomi- Kun. Please go first "

A kid with blue hair came up. While coming he winked at every girl in class. Playboy, I mentally thought.

He then did the summoning motion and poof a blue cat came up and a Shugo fairy too. He then went back to his seat. Then I wondered who has blue hair. Since my Shugo fairies can see my thoughts Miki sweat dropped. "Amu-chan you have natural pink hair, do the math." Miki sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hinamori –san. Your turn." Sensei called. I got up and took my place. I blinked then I saw white. I blinked again. There was a puff of smoke. I saw a Pegasus. Then I blacked out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ikuto P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The new girl came in. She's cute and good figure. She sat in the back corner. Then Sensei made us d summoning. I got a cat and a fairy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The new girl went up. What the hell, It's a Pegasus. Then Amu passed out. Sensei looked alarmed for her safety. "Tuskomi-kun, take her to the nurse's office." I picked her up bridal style carried her there and set Amu back down while the Pegasus watched. Then I went back to class. "What a weird day" I muttered.

Punk-chan: Done with first chapter

Amu: I approve of the story. Also thanks for the charas as fairies.

Yoru: Why am I here nya?

Punk-chan: I wanted Miru. Yoru, disclaimer.

Yoru: Punk-chan wants you to Read and review nya ~


	3. New chara and familar introduction

Punk-chan: Okay I feel great and it's almost 11:00

Amu : Thank u for caring for this story

Punk-chan: Well, Thanks to Guest that reviewed on the second chapter. I will be adding Tadgay. Sorry Tadase in the story. I'm not a Tadase fan either.

Ikuto: What no ! Why punk-chan, Why.

Punk- Chan : *dark and sad aura * Well It was a good suggestion, and u still have Amu in the story,

Ikuto : oh, Okay, Now Yoru Disclaimer

Yoru: Punk-chan does not own shugo chara

" Amu-chan, Wake up, wake up." I heard Ran scream. I slowly open my eyes to find Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia with tear stained faces. Also I see a beautiful white pegasus with soft, shaking wings and smooth fur. " W-W-What's with the pegasus, Why am I in the nurses office, What HAPPENED." I practically whispered. They then told me every thing. ~{ I am too lazy to write it again soo, read the previous chapter.}~ Then the pegasus stood up and talked. " Amu-sama, I am so sorry to make you faint after summoning me, anyways my name is Suma and I am your familiar. My gender is female." Suma said in her high pitched, smooth voice. " Hello Suma , thank you for introducing yourself. Also, we have to go back to class now so may I ride on your back. " I said very sweetly. " Sure Amu-sama." I then climbed up onto his back and went to my next class. I also had my bag surpislingly I had my bag with me. Somebody must of brought it. The hallways were empty while Suma FLEW through the halls. After 5 minutes the bell rang so. Suma brought me home. When I got there my mother was awaiting my arrival. " Amu-chan are you alright the school called me and told me what happened." Mom said with a shaky voice. I told her iwas alright introduced Suma and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up with an egg. " Another shugo chara egg, how many will I have" I thought The egg was pink with a black and pink yin yang sign on it. The rest was covered in pink and black flowers. Slowly but carefully I stepped over the bed careful not to wake Suma. I still fell in the process though and woke up my charas and familiar. They looked over me with worried faces. " Guys I got a new shugo chara egg" I said while I held the new egg up. Dia then took the egg and placed it carefully on the desk near my school bag. I just looked at then time. It was 7:30, I go to school at 8:00. I then ran to the bath room showered put on my clothes, put the new egg in the bag. And got out the door. Suma then let me get on her back and fly to school. We got there 1 minute early.

I got to class and said" I'm here," and cloasped on the floor.

Me: Please don't get mad at me for not updating

Ikuto: where am i

Me: u come in later don't worry


	4. Blunt, Much

Me: I am sorry don't kill me or Tadase he is now neutral, and I cannot own shugo chara and also we are on fanfiction.

Amu : and she will give you a preview of here new story at the end.

Normal POv

Amu fell on the floor of her home room classroom. Everyone was looking at her or the rising chara egg. Then the chara egg opened and revealed a cat chara with one black ear and one pink ear, a pink and black tank top like dress, black boots a pink bow on the tail one pink eye one black eye with a pink and black daggers at the side. " Mo, Amu-chan you are really clumsy and uncute like this and too caring and dense." The new chara said. Amu just stared up at the new chara while it floated to her face.

Amu POV

I just looked at that chara straight in the multi colored eye. " What's you're name " I asked the new chara. She smirked " My name is Mimi" Mimi said.

I then got up went to my seat and shouted " Stop staring you idiots!" That made everyone stop. The Rest of the day was normal.

Me : Done

Amu: Now the Preview of your new story

Cat Ears ( Preview)

One day in Amu's soul she had a ton more eggs to be born but two of them decided to come out. These charas are twin charas. Twin charas are very in synch with each other and can speak telepathically to each other. Anyways these charas were called Yume and Yuma. Amu get ready for cat ears ! Nya~

Amu: Cool , what pairing is it

Me: I am going to let the people vote or a Tadamu fanfic

Tadase: Yess

Me : oh well , so long Read and Review


	5. Bi-Polar Gabby

Me: *on knees bowing* Readers- sama, I am sorry for not updating. But I have been gone all week so please do not kill me

Tadase : we forgive you

Me; oh yeah for this story , I am going to put myself with Tadase

Everyone: What the Hell! How, WHY!

Me: I like Tadase, I'm just cruel. Never experience YingYang's chara change. * Yingyang comes from behind my hair*( yingyang has tan skin brown hair in a ponytail on her shoulders, a white, poofy dress that ends at mid-thigh, sleeve less black lace at the sleeves, waist and bottom, a black and white lace head band that has a ying yang sign, one black glove on the left hand, one white glove on the right hand and black boots with a right ribbon at the ankle. Also the eyes are in the same patterns and colors of the gloves)

Girls : SO CUTE

Me: Read

Mimi POV

I wonder if Amu remembers us. Well I have to explain to Amu about Gabrielle, She is coming today. "IDIDOTS, look at me I am new here every single one of you including the teacher shut up and listen! You hear me. Now…..Amu-chan" I hear from Gabrielle. YingYang probably chara changed with her. She glomped Amu. Yep same old Gabby, my bearer.

Amu POV

Okay why is Mimi here isn't she supposed to be with Gabby. And that's not her egg. I heard someone scream. "IDIDOTS, look at me I am new here every single one of you including the teacher shut up and listen! You hear me. Now…..Amu-chan" she said. Yep that's Gabby but why is she here. She glomped me. Gabby then stood up

Normal POV

Gabby had dark brown hair to the middle of her back , dark brown eyes that turned to hazel. She was wearing the Seyio high uniform with her own twist. Gabby had knee high combat boots with two bows at the ankles for both one gold one turquoise, at the sleeves end were red lace at the collar was hemmed with pink lace and the tie had a rainbow butterfly clip on it. Her hair was in a ponytail. The entire class stared at her before Amu hugged her, Mimi reunited with her bearer. Every thing was in pure bliss until Saaya said " Who's the girl she is'nt as pretty as me she should go right."

She said then Gabby burst into tears. Her newfound fans glared as Saaya as Amu comforted her. Until Rima stood up and said " Your interesting, Amu and new girl you seem to hate the bitch as much as I do." Gabby stood up to her full height which is the same as Rima went to her and whispered " Rima Mashiro, I aggre with you now we will talk later." Gabby then went to front of the class, tilted her head to the side and said quietly" I…. I am sorry for leaving a bad impression. My name is Gabrielle Gray and the rest about my self you have to find out. Have a nice day. Oh also never call me Gabby unless I give you permission." She said blankly but with an evil aura at the last sentence


End file.
